The Storm
by orangelover43
Summary: Katara goes out in a storm to escape the thoughts of leaving Aang. she couldn't escape the thoughts of a man she truly loves.


The Strom

The skies darken as the clouds rolled in. The storm was drawing closer. Everyone in the village fled to their homes. Everyone, except young women. She left the safety of her home and walked the disserted streets of the town. She was in her early twenties with brown hair that reached her lower back and striking blue eyes that you could get lost in. She appeared to be a normal peasant girl. To the people in the village she was just the girl who traveled with the Avatar. What they didn't see was her broken heart and her need to leave and be on her own. She had grown used to moving around with Aang but she longed to stay in one place and have a family. She didn't love Aang anymore then she did her own brother. Aang was much younger than her and didn't understand that she wanted to leave. What she didn't want to do was hurt him but she couldn't stay with him anymore. Especially when she loved another. Katara sighed as she walked. "How will I tell him" She mumbled. She looked up at the sky and breathed deeply. She thrived when it rain. She felt close to her element. She got off the road and walked into the field. Once she was surrounded by the bushes she stopped walking and looked up at the moon. It was full.

The rain started to fall. Katara took a stance and lifted her arms. She moved gracefully though the waterbending moves and smiled as the water crashed into the nearby bushes. She continued to take all her feelings out on the bushes that surrounded her. When she stopped she was panting and crying. She fell to the ground and let the rain soak though to her skin. As she sat there she thought about him. She pictured his pale skin and black hair. She remembered his body and how it felt pressed against her. She thought about the night before she left to travel with Aang. How they held onto each other and breathed in each others sent. She remembered how that passion filled night ended in tears and goodbyes. The last thing she remembered was his strength to let her go and move on with her life. Leaving him was the hardest thing she had ever done.

Suddenly a noise pulled Katara from her memories. She jumped to her feet and froze the wet ground in the direction of the noise. She strained her ears for the slightest sound maybe a twig break or the leaves rustle. She heard the branches on the bushes bend and spun around to face a hooded figure. The figure put its hands up and Katara froze its feet to the ground. The figure stumbled forward and back losing balance. As it was about to fall its hood fell off revealing a face. Katara stopped and starred at the men in front of her. It was him. The one she loved. Katara unfroze the ground and ran to his arms. He enveloped her with his heat and sent.

They stood there in the rain, the lighting crashing around them. Katara pulled out of the hug and looked into Zuko's face. Zuko smiled at her and bent down. He kissed her sweetly. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to kiss more passionately. Zuko was the one to pull back this time. Katara looked up at him.

"Why are you out here alone?" he asked her. Katara shook her head at his over protective tone.

"I needed to be away from Aang to think and vent. What are you doing here?" she responded motioning to the destroyed bushes.

Zuko looked away from her and up at the sky.

"I missed you...I couldn't take it Katara it was tour tore knowing I let you go after all we went through together. I couldn't take it living without you..." he spoke to the sky.

Katara smiled but looked confused.

"If you missed me so much why didn't you follow right after I left? It has been three years Zuko! I don't understand if you couldn't live without me why did you let me go in the first place. You don't know how it has been living without you for so long. You don't know how hard it was to live with Aang with him thinking that I love him. How could you come here now and tell me that you miss me?" she said,

"I have to go it's getting late" Katara said and turned away from Zuko, walked back to the street. She could hear him running behind her. She ignored him and kept walking toward the small house she and Aang lived in. "I LOVE YOU!" those three words made Katara stop in her tracks and turn toward him. Zuko had caught up with her in a few minutes.

"Say it again..." Katara whispered.

"I love you..."Zuko said again.

"I love you too" Katara said.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought that if let you go you would move on. I have loved you since that night before you left. I should have kept you with me and told Aang about us. Can you forgive me Katara" Zuko said.

Katara looked into his golden eyes and saw the truth of his words. She smiled and kissed him gently. Zuko pulled from the kiss and held her close to him. He was so happy to have found his waterbender again.

"Come away with me" he whispered.

Katara looked at him and then back at the house. She knew Aang had heard the entire conversation.

"I have to go and talk to him." Katara said.

Zuko nodded and took her hand. They walked into the house and saw Aang meditating by the window.

"Aang I need to speak with you." Katara said quietly. Aang opened his eyes.

"Katara I understand I know you love Zuko and I am happy that you have traveled with me for so long knowing you didn't love me. I have no hard feelings. I knew you grew tired of moving around. Just know I will always love you my friend." Aang said as he stood and hugged Katara. Aang turned away from Katara to Zuko.

"You love her?" he asked. Zuko looked shocked at the question.

"Yes of course more than anything"

Zuko answered. Aang nodded and took Zuko's hand that was still intertwined with Katara's, and held them in his own.

"I give you my blessing as a monk, and as the Avatar." Aang said and let go of their hands. Zuko and Katara looked at Aang and bowed. Then they turned and hugged each other. This was it the start of a new life. A life that Katara wanted. A life with Zuko.


End file.
